User talk:Platypus222
I have new messages (diff to penultimate revision). Hey, this is my talk page. I'm talking. Are you? Please do not... --Alan * and are the proper titles for these episodes, and are therefore the main pages, please do not make them redirects. --Alan del Beccio 17:38, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) * One more thing. The IMDB link on Mary Janowski was placed there for anyone who makes the page for the actress. There are or were quite a few of these in place, and until then, are designated to be removed once the actress page is created. Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 17:53, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) Welcome... whoops! Yeah, I was going to add that, but forgot! Thanks :) zsingaya 19:43, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) Reverting edits of 219.148.148.180 Maybe you should stop reverting this user's edits. I know someone has to clean up after him, but it's pretty much pointless if he's going to just blank it again. He needs to be blocked first, and then someone can go through his "contributions" and revert all of the "(top)"s.--Tim Thomason 00:36, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I guess you're right. Why are there no admins on right now? OK. I'll stop reverting until he's blocked, except for my user page. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 00:38, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) :*I've alerted User:Captainmike, User:AJHalliwell, and User:Harry Doddema via e-mail. Hopefully one of them will receive it and come handle the situation. --From Andoria with Love 00:40, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::* AJHalliwell blocked him, so I'm reverting them now. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 00:46, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::*You think we got 'em all? :) --From Andoria with Love 01:24, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::*Looks like it. Thanks for your help. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 01:26, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::::* No problem, although you did most of the work. Excellent job! :) --From Andoria with Love 01:28, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Template:Stub-character When you edited Memory Alpha:Message templates, you incorrectly stated IP users can't create templates. You know, there's no real reason an IP user can't create a template, as long as it is acceptable to the community. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 13:51, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Data Tables Might as well continue the discussion here... you understand my reasoning behind the images? I uploaded them to try and save filespace, which is what we're always trying to save. Is there a written convention against this type of picture? Zsingaya | ''Talk'' 21:48, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) *''Written'' convention? Honestly, now that I look, I can't find anything. It's just that since I haven't seen anything quite like your images here, I figured that we weren't supposed to that. I do agree that it's easier and takes up less space, but I just thought it was against the rules or something. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 21:55, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Yeah, it probably is, but until someone comes up with something better, it might as well stay. I'm always trying new things on MA, thats what evolves the web. (OMG, I sound like an admin... :) ) Zsingaya | ''Talk'' 22:00, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***I agree. Until (or unless) someone finds (or makes) a rule against this sort of thing, they should probably stay. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 22:01, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Paul Carr I bet you'd rather it was me find it than someone like Alan! I've done simliar faux-pas before, we all do them in the late hours of the evening. I'm off to bed now, see you later. Zsingaya | ''Talk'' 22:36, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Late hours of the evening. Heh heh heh... It's not even seven where I am. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 22:38, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) **LOL, I love the new messages thingy. To make it look authentic, you should change it to: You have new Messages Zsingaya | ''Talk'' 22:53, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::*Was that what it looked like? My memory's horrible... -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 22:55, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::*This is me, trying something. 23:05, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::*Again. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 20:50, 16 February 2006 (UTC) ::*No, it looks almost identical to mine (except mine has "I have..." and the original is "You have..."). -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 23:07, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Screencaps Glad I could help and Thanks for the heads up! After working on screenshots and articles about pets and animals continuously for the last 12 hours, I needed that! ;-) --Jörg 15:35, 21 Sep 2005 (EDT) Deletion Thanks, my connection is slow sometimes and I didn't wait for it to load after I added that. :o) Ben Sisqo 04:19, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) Image deletion I deleted File:Balok.jpg because the person who uploaded it requested an immediate deltion on File talk:Balok.jpg.. then, i used a color corrected version of that image to replace the one here i thought was substandard -- i stated in the deletion page that i wanted better color that either provided, i edited it until i achieved that. I withdraw nominating the old one for deletion, i just replaced it. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Re: They do? I could have sworn I read that redirects do not have message templates posted on them, but I am having trouble finding where I read it. I am checking it out now, and there is a chance I may be wrong. If I am, I shall revert it, but since Mike took it off in the first place knowing full well there was a discussion going on, I think I am correct. --From Andoria with Love 05:23, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) * A page for deletion is a page for deletion, and should be marked as such accordingly. Contrary to popular belief, Mike doesn't do everything right around here. Neither do I, but the point is, the page is still being discussed and is fair game for a deletion boiler plate as long as the page is fair game for deletion, and I'm not sure why I'm telling you this when I should be telling this to Shran. :P --Alan del Beccio 06:13, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) *:That's okay, I got it. And I stand corrected. I guess I was imagining things. My apologies. --From Andoria with Love 06:17, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the welcome message! --CocoaZen 04:13, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) Tandaran Colonel Grat Hey, my picture was clearer and ok to put up. Why not delete the fuzzier one?--Mike Nobody 04:39, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) Picture Names I thought a reference of the source was neccessary. You nearly deleted the starbase lounge because you didn't believe it was a screencap. You have SEEN The Search for Spock, haven't you? I thought the title in the pic would do that.--Mike Nobody 06:24, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) How to "spam" the board operators ...For the creation of the User:EnEpiLink bot? I need to get some feedback as to whether it would be useful (probably should be on the User_talk:EnEpiLink discussion) A Clarification On Task Force Games Greetings, I couldn't help but notice that you asked if Task Force Games should've been on the Wanted Pages list. After doing some searching in MA, it is listed under a number of game related articles, as Task Force Games appears to be a game production company. Hope this clarifies this for you! - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 12:22, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) Re: Your welcome Thanks for your welcome. I previously visited and made a few corrections; nothing major, and was invited to create an account, but didn't. However, since this second visit - where I've made some more minor corrections - I thought I might as well lay claim to my preferred username on the Wikimedia/Wikia network. Robchurch 15:50, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) Re: One Small Thing... Thanks for catching that. Also, I appreciate you not wanting to edit it yourself, although I wouldn't have minded. Correcting obvious mistakes don't bother me. Anyways, thanks again and thanks for the note of congratulations. I shall attempt to do a decent job at administering. :) --From Andoria with Love 00:38, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) Pete's Dragon Have you seen that movie? Roar 21:58, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) It's a good movie. Look it up. Roar 22:12, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) Just making conversation. Seen any good movies lately? And ok sorry about the other pages. Roar 22:19, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) Copy violation procedure Hi, I just noticed you placed a on telepathy a couple of weeks ago (and a few days ago), and I just wanted to point out to you that they appear to not have placed the appropriate maintenance page to follow through on procedure-- much of which is acutally outlined in the template you added. If you find a copyvio, you can do one of two things: 1) revert the edit to the previous non-vio version; or 2) You add a copyvio template to the page, like you did, then you post it to the possible copyright infringements page (as noted in the template). Anyway, I wanted to point that out to you because, again, I just found these pages that has been tagged for quite a while, and would have otherwise been resolved, if they had been properly followed through on. I have, nevertheless, reverted telepathy to the last non-copyvio version (and because the copyvio issue had become 'stale') and I placed "The Pegasus" on the possible copyright infringement page where it needs to be. Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 18:31, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) Voting You were the first to oppose my adminship, and as I said in the comments area, I respect anyone who does so and don't take it personally. But you seemed somewhat on the fence at first and said, "If someone can convince me, I'll strike my vote," and now I can tell you both Tim and Shran changed their minds (which surprised me as much as anyone). Does that convince you? Again, if you genuinely oppose it's cool, but you're the only oppose vote left for now. :) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 20:31, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I'm glad the whole voting thing is over with now, and obviously my original message here was wrong by the time you saw the page. Either way, as I said I don't hold it against anyone for voting againt me and you were right about the voting; if you have to discuss whether it's the right thing to do in a case like that, it probably isn't. Also thanks for fixing the links on Bgtribble's talk page. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 00:48, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) Advert bar inquiry Hey there. After reading you comments on Ten Forward about you having "blocked the ads for as long as you've been on MA", how do you set up Firefox to do that? It would be good to see if I can do the same. Thanks for your time. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 20:17, 18 January 2006 (UTC) :Psst. It goes against Wikicities policy to block ads, so I suggest telling people outside of MA, unless you want the site to disappear. :P Personally, I keep the ads there (and occasionally click one) on principal... MA is a huge project resource-wise, and as it is, I'm sure they hardly get any revenue from us (it's the same four or five ads over and over again) so I feel obligated to do a little bit. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 22:07, 18 January 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks for that, Platypus man. BTW, Vedek, I was just curious. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 08:11, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Signature issue Can you try if it works if you are including "& nbsp ;" (without spaces) in front of your custom signature? -- Cid Highwind 20:42, 18 January 2006 (UTC) Thanks for your welcome I'm have been reading the memory alpha for a while now, now its time for some contriubtions. Thanks for welcoming me :) --Dossi 23:25, 16 February 2006 (UTC)